


Mr. & Mr. Kwon

by Mistehri



Series: 「 Insider 」: Ode to Soonyoung & Jihoon [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Give Seungkwan a break, I should've just posted something else, I tried making this funny but how does an unfunny person make something funny?, M/M, Now that I think about it Soonyoung acts like a sugar daddy, Other, Seungkwan and Seokmin are students, Soonyoung and Jihoon are teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistehri/pseuds/Mistehri
Summary: In which Jihoon and Soonyoung retired as a famous duo and are now teaching.Their students have no idea who they are.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 「 Insider 」: Ode to Soonyoung & Jihoon [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944688
Comments: 26
Kudos: 239





	Mr. & Mr. Kwon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the span of two days because I completely forgot it was Valentine's Day today ><
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

If you were to ask Seungkwan what he expected out of music theory class when he put it down on his registration, he would have given you an extra long list of reasons why he should’ve signed up for songwriting instead. 

According to his seniors, music theory had been one of the most boring subjects they’ve had the pleasure of experiencing, and also one of the hardest. Not only was the subject based on learning how ideas and practices were put into written form of music, but listening constantly and nitpicking at noises for tests and surprise pop quizzes was also not very enjoyable.

From the information he’s gathered from previous students on campus, taking music theory was _hell._ While Seungkwan had expected the subject to be hard, he didn’t take into account that the teacher was hellbent on punishing his students.

At first, Seungkwan thought he would have a very old professor, someone who had a beer belly and balding hair like every other music professor he’d seen. He thought he’d have to go through the school year listening to an old man speak about rhythm and intonation like it was the source of life. He thought he’d drop the class in the first week in favor of enrolling in songwriting.

But when he first enters the classroom, he realizes that the teacher punishes his students in an _entirely_ different way than people have been telling him.

For one thing, Professor Lee is _hot._ While he may be shorter than most of his students, his shoulders are broad and his muscles bulge out slightly beneath the white dress shirt he’s wearing, tucked neatly into his pants that best show his body figure. With cute, round glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, it just accentuates the overall dominating aura he has. And best of all, he’s got _cake_. 

(And Seungkwan _definitely_ doesn’t mean the dessert.)

Seungkwan isn’t going to lie―while Professor Lee’s expression may be a little more than unfriendly upon first glance, he’s got a baby face, soft and round in all the right places. With sharp eyes and thin lips that contrast against the tender parts of his face, he is quite literally the definition of a Boss Baby. Seungkwan absolutely adores him.

So yes, he can see why his seniors had suffered through this class, and with good reason too.

As the introductions for the class passed around, Seungkwan soon discovered that Lee Jihoon wasn’t actually a professor. He was a graduate student seeking his master degree in music education, or was it a different bachelor degree? He hasn’t really paid attention, too enraptured by the deep lull of Professor Lee’s voice to remember. He has a Busan satoori, Seungkwan realizes, and perhaps that made him swoon a little more.

Later on, Seungkwan would realize that the previous teacher who made music theory class a literal hell had been fired two years ago. No one was too sure of the reason and none of them cared too much about it, because the sudden replacement blessed them with Lee Jihoon so no one dared to complain. 

For the duration of the two hours Seungkwan was stuck in class, he found himself not particularly minding. Professor Lee spent the first half hour charming everyone with his suaveness and deep voice, and Seungkwan was no exception to his trap. As time went on, he realized he missed the entire introduction of the lesson Professor Lee was teaching them, but he didn’t particularly care. He was just glad to have registered in this class.

“I’m so glad I decided to take this class,” the guy sitting next to Seungkwan, Seokmin, whispers. 

Seungkwan only nods his agreement, eyes following Professor Lee’s every movement as he paces back and forth in front of the classroom explaining something about diminished fifths used in chords. He doesn’t really know what’s going on but he doubts anyone else is paying attention, especially when Professor Lee’s arms flex when he crosses his arms.

_Phew._

Music theory is a mandatory course for all music majors, and the previous teacher had apparently been very unlikeable. Most students ended up switching their majors within the first week, and Seungkwan is so relieved he decided to trust his gut and wait for a bit, otherwise he would have never gotten the pleasure of seeing Professor Lee ever. 

As days went by, Seungkwan found himself enjoying the course immensely. Compared to his seniors who dropped out because of the previous professor, he ended up learning quite a bit about music theory and how it might help him in songwriting. He was absolutely satisfied with the education he was receiving, and he was immensely pleased to find out that Professor Lee isn’t as strict as his other professors.

Professor Lee turns out to be a really passionate teacher. He explained things carefully, offered tutoring sessions out of his own free will when students had trouble about a certain concept, and even went as far as to reteach the entire lesson if the majority of the class was confused. He made aural skills test exciting and fun, leading the class with gentle encouragement that would boost motivation and their confidence.

A career in the music industry was definitely _not_ an easy job, but Professor Lee made learning far more exciting than all of Seungkwan’s past teachers combined. 

It was during one of those tutoring sessions did Seungkwan, along with the rest of his classmates, discover one crucial detail about their professor.

“I’d take this class again if I could,” Seungkwan sighs one morning, sliding into the seat next to Seokmin. “I might even fail purposely just to retake this course.”

Over half the class had shown up for the tutoring lesson. Given how the original class had over half a hundred students, it was definitely a high compliment toward Professor Lee’s teaching skills. He had managed to capture the hearts of the majority the moment he started teaching and he was, of course, especially popular with the ladies.

“That’s not very smart of you,” Seokmin pipes up, shaking his head in disapproval. “You can only retake this course three times, you know? What if you fail the other two times? Then what?”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes. “Puh-lease. I’m doing pretty good in this class right now. I doubt I’d fail.”

He’s not stupid. He knows a romantic relationship between a teacher and a student is highly prohibited and frowned upon on all areas. It’s not like he’s looking for anything serious either. He just finds his professor cute like the majority of the students think and besides, he would definitely get his ass whooped by his mother if she found out her son was pushing aside his education for a man he doesn’t even know too well.

Before Seokmin can retort, probably with something sassy, the door to the classroom opens and in walks Professor Lee. He’s a little late than usual but no one seems to take notice, _especially_ not when he looks like _that._ The entire class immediately falls quiet upon the sight of him.

His face is a little more flushed than normal, hair slightly strewn from its usual gelled back style. His glasses are slightly askew too. His dress shirt is unbuttoned by one, exposing a good amount of his fair but toned chest, making it obvious that _something_ had happened to him earlier. What it is, Seungkwan isn’t sure he wants to know or not.

What has the class growing quiet though, isn’t his aftersex-like glow, but the tender and dazed expression on his face, all soft and loving and sickly _whipped._ He looks like a cat who’d gotten the cream.

He sets his bag down on his desk, looking a little flustered when he notices how quiet the class had gone due to his disheveled appearance. He buttons his shirt back up and fixes his crooked glasses with a timid expression. With a swoop of his hair to push it back in place, he clears his throat and faces the class sheepishly.

“I apologize for my tardiness,” is what he says first, and Seungkwan notices he sounds slightly out of breath. “I’ve been a bit...preoccupied with something.”

“You do look a little winded, sir,” Seokmin says, and murmurs of agreement float throughout the classroom. Professor Lee’s blush spreads down to his neck at the statement. “Something good happened to you, I’m guessing?”

Professor Lee chuckles, reaching up to scratch the nape of his neck shyly. “You could say that,” he says, waving his hand dismissively. “I’m sure none of you want to know all the details, but I...my wedding anniversary is coming up next week.” 

Simultaneously, everyone’s eyes zero on their professor’s hand, all of them only now noticing the golden ring glinting meekly on his finger. If it wasn’t possible before, the quietness of the class begins to settle into a deafening silence, all of them bewildered and in disbelief.

“You’re married?!” someone suddenly shrieks from the back. 

Like that, voices suddenly begin to emerge from all directions, most of them filled with pure shock, some of them cracking with sadness and despair.

“You’re taken?!”

“Professor Lee, how could you?!”

Professor Lee blinks at the sudden onslaught of questions, looking absolutely bewildered like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Uh...yes? I am a taken man,” is all he utters. 

His answer only results in more wails and cries from his students, all of them wondering who was the lucky man who’d earned his way into Professor Lee’s heart. Seungkwan, however, isn’t like all the other heartbroken students. He just wants to know the man who’d given his professor the lovesick disease.

As expected, Professor Lee didn’t know why everyone was so distraught over the news of his marriage, but the rest of the tutoring session definitely didn’t seem so enjoyable to most of them anymore.

Seungkwan sighs as Professor Lee drones on about diminished fifths once more. 

Suddenly, he no longer wants to be in this class.

―

Now that it has been revealed that Professor Lee is, indeed, a taken man, everyone could now see the same lovesick expression on his face whenever he entered the class. Sometimes it wouldn’t happen during class. Sometimes Seungkwan would see him smiling at nothing in particular walking down the hall, with that tender expression on his face that expressed what his words couldn’t. 

Once, Seungkwan caught him smiling at the ring on his finger when Professor Lee had written some notes on the whiteboard. It was a brief moment, but it seemed to be a moment that Professor Lee cherished anyway. Seungkwan could confirm by the look on his face that whoever his professor is in love with, he’s in _deep._

Sometimes, Professor Lee’s phone would ping in the middle of a lesson and he’d take an opportunity to stare at the device before his lips would curl up fondly and he’d return to teaching. Seungkwan could practically imagine a few seats becoming empty within the next month.

One day, he’d be lucky enough to find someone who looked at him the same way Professor Lee looked at a simple text message. 

The next week brought a change of routine to the class. Seungkwan didn’t think anything of it at first, because it came in the form of a simple knock on the door. None of the other students seemed to think anything weird of it either, all staring at Professor Lee who had gotten interrupted in the middle of listing down all the key signatures.

When Professor Lee walked over to open the door, a large bouquet of red roses and a small teddy bear was nearly shoved in his face. Seungkwan gaped.

Everyone gaped.

Even Professor Lee gaped, not expecting such an arrangement to arrive to his classroom.

“Hello,” the delivery man greets, voice muffled from behind the roses. “Delivery for Kwon-Lee Jihoon?”

Seungkwan’s mind came to a halt. _Kwon-Lee Jihoon? Where the hell did the Kwon part come from? His surname is hyphenated?_

From the hushed whispers ringing in his ears, none of the other students seemed to have any idea where the Kwon part came from either.

“Oh―I, uh―thank you,” Professor Lee says uneasily, tentatively holding his hands out to take the items. “Uh, but isn’t this supposed to be delivered to my drop box in the front office?”

“It was a personal request to have it sent directly to you,” the delivery man explains.

Professor Lee stares at the flowers with an exasperatedly fond look. “I see. Thank you for delivering them,” he tells the delivery man, who bows and leaves swiftly.

Everyone watches like a hawk as their professor walks back and sets the flowers and teddy bear on his desk. His lips are twitching, like he’s torn between smiling and frowning, but the same exasperatedly fond look is still there on his face. 

“Who’s it from?” someone asks.

Professor Lee blushes a little but sighs. “My husband,” he says fondly, reading the card on the bouquet.

The class falls silent.

Then―

“You’re _gay?!”_

“You have a husband?!”

“I ACTUALLY STOOD A CHANCE?!” a guy screeches from the back.

Professor Lee blinks, the blush spreading across his neck. “Uh, well,” he says slowly. “I’m married, so no, you wouldn’t have had a chance. My husband has this tradition of courting me the week of our wedding anniversary. He knows I don’t like PDA but he does this every single time to embarrass me.”

“Can you tell us more about him?” a girl asks curiously. 

Professor Lee pauses and picks up the teddy bear. “Well…” he trails off, holding the teddy bear up and looking at it thoughtfully. “He’s...my husband.”

Exasperated groans and half-assed laughter comes every which way, and Professor Lee chuckles a little.

“He’s…crazy,” he says, setting the teddy bear down and rounding his desk to go to the whiteboard. “He’s like a wild hamster; you never know where he’s going to go. One minute he’ll be lying on our bed doing absolutely nothing, and then the next minute he’ll decide he wants to eat out and go to the amusement park. There was one time I remember specifically―he told me he was at a cafe and asked if I could come meet him. I agreed and so I got ready, but by the time I got there, he was gone.”

“He ditched you?” a guy questions in disbelief.

Professor Lee chuckles as he begins writing down notes on the whiteboard. “Kind of,” he says. “I called him asking where he was. You know what he told me? He said I was taking too long so he left.”

“He sounds horrible,” a girl says sadly.

Professor Lee’s eyes glint mirthfully. “Oh, he is,” he chuckles. “But I made him do the laundry for a week, so he learnt his lesson. He pampered me with chocolates and a nice dinner out at Pierre Gagnaire à Séoul so I forgave him.”

Everyone’s mouth fell open at that, and none of them had a clue why he said that so casually.

“That’s such an expensive restaurant,” Seokmin comments, in awe.

Professor Lee raises an eyebrow. “Is it really? I never looked at the prices but the food was delicious. I totally recommend going when you have the time.”

 _And the money,_ Seungkwan thinks dryly.

“What does he work as?” he finds himself asking. “He must be rich if he’s pampering you with those luxuries.”

Professor Lee chuckles and caps his marker. “He’s a dance teacher,” he tells them. “He works here actually.”

“WHAT?!” the class collectively screeches, and Professor Lee blinks with a confused smile.

“He works here,” he repeats slowly. “Some of you might know him actually. Kwon?”

 _Kwon,_ Seungkwan chants in his mind, holding his head in his hands. _Kwon, Kwon, Kwon...why does that sound so familiar?_

“Kwon seonsaengnim?!” Seokmin suddenly cries incredulously. 

A fond smile spreads on Professor Lee’s lips. “That’s him alright.”

“But―But how?! He’s―He’s so scary!”

Professor Lee barks out a laugh. “He won’t hurt a fly,” he says, eyes soft. “He’s just _really_ passionate about dancing. If you want to get on his good side, you just need to do exactly what he says. Trust me, he’s just like any dimwit here.”

His phone pings. He looks over with a smile and clears his throat, returning back to the white board. “Right. Anyway. Let us get started on the lesson, shall we? We can talk more about my husband later. Right now, we’re going to go onto diminished thirds.”

The entire class begins to protest but Professor Lee’s sharp glare shuts them up real quick.

 _Yeah, perhaps they’re a good match for each other,_ Seungkwan thinks.

―

Everything begins to get hectic right before midterms. For one thing, everyone is stressing over the aural test they have to do because apparently, Professor Lee would be changing things up a bit. How it would be changed, none of them had a clue.

Everything was going fine. Professor Lee was in front of the classroom with a whiteboard full of instructions as he explained how the test would go and what was expected. Fortunately, right before they could start, a knock interrupted him.

Everyone watches as their professor walks over, only to be shoved in the face with yet again, _another_ bouquet of roses, this time more lavish and bigger than the last one. The color of the roses greatly resembles the color on Professor Lee’s face.

“Delivery for Kwon-Lee Jihoon,” the delivery man speaks.

Professor Lee sighs and takes the bouquet. “Thank you again.”

The delivery man bows and leaves swiftly.

“From Kwon seonsaengnim again?” a guy teases. “I thought your wedding anniversary passed already?”

Professor Lee chuckles. “Oh, it has. This is just his way of saying sorry because he forgot to take out the trash when I asked him to.”

Seungkwan blinks.

 _A large bouquet of flowers..._ he thinks, _all because Kwon seonsaengnim didn’t take out the trash? How dramatic. Just how rich is this guy?_

“Delivery for Kwon-Lee Jihoon?” The same delivery man comes back, this time holding a box of chocolates.

“Delivery for Kwon-Lee Jihoon?” Right after that, a different delivery man comes in, holding out a fruit basket. A _fruit_ basket.

A woman appears not even five minutes after. “Delivery for Kwon-Lee Jihoon?” she speaks, holding out a smaller bouquet of flowers.

Professor Lee flushes red but groans, covering his face with a heavy sigh. “Oh dear,” he moans, shaking his head as he takes the items and sets it on his desk. “I’m afraid I’ll have to move your aural exam tomorrow. Please use this extra day to your advantage and remember how the key signatures sound. Once the gifts come, it doesn’t stop. You’re all dismissed.”

The whole class watches, absolutely bewildered as the gifts keep piling up on Professor Lee’s desk. 

_What the fuck is going on?_ Seungkwan ponders.

―

Sure enough, Seungkwan gets his answer two weeks later once midterms are over. He, Seokmin, and some other students are waiting outside the classroom patiently for a tutoring session, waiting for their professor to let them in like he usually does. He’s taking a little longer than usual but none of them think anything of it until they begin to hear voices escalate inside.

They all peer at each other curiously, all of them collectively thinking the same thing: _what the hell is going on?_

Sharing the same brain cell, they all remain quiet and eavesdrop on the conversation.

 _“No. Stop it!”_ It’s Professor Lee. 

_“Just one. Just one, and I’ll leave you alone.”_ The other voice sounds more nasally, a bit whiny. 

_“I already gave you one! Just leave.”_

_“Last one, I promise.”_

_“Soonyoung.”_

_Soonyoung?_ Seungkwan thinks. _Who’s Soonyoung?_

“Who’s Soonyoung?” Seokmin voices out the same question, and Seungkwan only shrugs, wondering the same thing himself. 

“What if he’s being harassed?” a girl whispers worriedly. “That guy won’t leave him alone.”

They all look at each other in question. For a moment, Seungkwan considers it because it _does_ sound like Professor Lee is in a bit of a predicament. He almost considers opening the door to see what’s going on but before he can put that consideration into reality, Seokmin is already pushing the door open just a bit and peeking his head through.

“Seokmin!” Seungkwan hisses. “What are you doing?”

Without looking, Seokmin presses a finger against his lips and throws a glare at him, a clear indication he wants Seungkwan to be quiet before they get caught.

Indignantly, Seungkwan glowers at him but otherwise stays silent, even tilting his head to see what’s going on inside.

The sight inside the classroom has him gasping in shock.

Professor Lee is being caged in the arms of a man that Seungkwan only vaguely remembers seeing once or twice while he’s walking around campus. The man is half a head taller than Professor Lee, with slanted eyes and pouty lips that he’s pressing insistently against Professor Lee’s face. He’s dressed the exact opposite of their professor, in a white oversized shirt and black trousers. He has the face of a baby.

Professor Lee is leaning back against his desk, so far back that his Adam’s apple juts out prominently. His lips are pursed, arms crossed with the usual exasperated look on his face. He looks like he’s been through this more than once.

“Just one more,” the man pleads. “Please?”

“You have a class to teach,” Professor Lee scolds, pushing the man’s face away. “I have students to tutor. You need to leave.”

“I’m not leaving without a―”

“Hey!” Before Seungkwan knows it, one of the girls who’d arrived for the tutoring session pushes through the door and points a strict finger at the man. “Leave our professor alone, mister!”

Both Professor Lee and the man’s head shoot up in bewilderment, clearly taken aback by the sudden intrusion. 

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but you’re a pervert!” the girl continues bravely. Seungkwan doesn’t know who she is but he admires her already. “How dare you touch our professor like that when he’s a taken man! You should be ashamed of yourself!”

Professor Lee’s ears begin to redden. “Ah,” he utters, chuckling a bit. “Seonji, there’s really no need to worry―”

“He’s a taken man, you say?” the man suddenly purrs, making a show of gliding his hand down Professor Lee’s thigh. “How interesting.”

Professor Lee slaps his hand away with a hiss of, “Stop it!”

“See? He’s telling you to stop,” Seonji points out ferociously. “Leave now before I call the police!”

“Ah, no, no, no!” Professor Lee exclaims, waving his hands around. “Seonji, there’s no need to contact the authorities. This idiot is my husband. He’s just playing around with you.”

A sudden hush falls among the students.

Everyone’s eyes zero on Soonyoung’s hand, where a matching golden ring sits on his finger.

“...Husband?” Seonji squeaks. 

“I was going to tell you,” Seokmin says weakly from where he’s crouching in second hand embarrassment.

Soonyoung finally chuckles and detaches himself from their professor, sighing out in disappointment. “Jihoonie, you ruined the fun,” he pouts, crossing his arms. “This wouldn’t have happened if you’d just given me my kiss like I asked for, Mr. Kwon.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, cheeks dusted pink. “Well, Mr. _Kwon_ ," he emphasizes. "This wouldn’t have happened if you’d just left in the first place. Shoo fly. You have a class to teach.”

“Kiss me first.”

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon says exasperatedly. “Not in front of the students.”

Soonyoung’s bottom lip juts out, his sharp eyes roaming around. Seungkwan can really see how those eyes are used to analyze mistakes in choreographies, and he shudders. Kwon seonsaengnim _indeed_ does look scary, even if he does have the face of a baby. 

Then Soonyoung grabs the bouquet of flowers from the desk and holds it up to cover their faces. None of the students can see what they’re doing, but judging by the obnoxiously loud smooch that resounds throughout the air, and the victorious grin on Soonyoung’s face and the red face of their professor when they pull away from each other, all of them know _exactly_ what happened.

Jihoon shoves him. “Go away,” he whines, and Soonyoung laughs.

“Come home early,” he says, squeezing Jihoon’s hand fondly. “Don’t stay back late again or I’ll take the keys away from your studio.”

Before Jihoon can retort, Seungkwan finds himself speaking up. “Studio? What studio?” he asks. “You have a studio?”

Jihoon blinks, opening his mouth to respond. Before he can say a word, Soonyoung suddenly bursts out into cackles, like Seungkwan’s questions are the funniest things he’s ever heard in his life.

Seungkwan stares at him, bewildered. “Was it something I said?”

That makes Soonyoung laugh harder. “Wait, wait, wait―” he gasps out, barely able to look back at Jihoon without laughing. “You didn’t tell them?”

Jihoon’s ears flush red. “None of them asked!” he defends, crossing his arms.

Seungkwan is sure he and his classmates have no idea what’s going on. “What are you talking about? Asked about what? Tell us what?”

A tear rolls down Soonyoung’s face. Jihoon just looks more embarrassed.

“Uh, my husband and I…” he starts. “We’re...We’re retired idols.”

Seungkwan blinks, mouth gaping. Just how many more surprises does their professor have in store for them? 

_What’s next, they have their own fucking Wikipedia pages?_ Seungkwan thinks dryly.

“Most of our information is on our Wikipedia pages,” Soonyoung speaks up, and Seungkwan’s knees give out. _Of fucking course._ “I’m pretty sure it’s mostly accurate the last time I checked, but Jihoonie and I debuted as a duo. We were idols for thirteen years and decided to retire after announcing our engagement―”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Seokmin blubbers, slapping his cheeks lightly. “How _old_ are you two?”

“34,” both Jihoon and Soonyoung answer.

“Thirteen years,” Seokmin whispers to himself in disbelief.

 _Thirteen years,_ Seungkwan repeats inside his head. _I’m being taught by a literal fucking professional, what the fuck._

Slowly, with quivering fingertips and his heart hammering in his chest, he takes his phone out and immediately searches for their Wikipedia pages.

> _Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung_

The first result that pops up makes him rethink his life decisions.

> **Lee Ji-hoon** (Korean: 이지훈), better known as **Woozi** , and **Kwon Soon-young** (Korean: 권순영), known as **Hoshi** , were self-producing South Korean idols under Pledis Entertainment. They debuted as a duo, **Heavy Rain**.
> 
> **Career** [edit]  
> \-------------------------------------------------  
>  **2015-2028: Debut with Heavy Rain and Solo Activities**
> 
> _Main article: Heavy Rain (South Korean duo)_
> 
> In 2015, Kwon and Lee, otherwise known as the Hoshi-Woozi combo, debuted as a duo, Heavy Rain. Their debut EP _Bring It_ was digitally released on November 6. [1]
> 
> After successfully stabilizing their careers and dominating the Asian market, Lee released his first solo song, _With You_ in 2017 _._ The song garnered attention from numerous countries and gained him many western fans. 
> 
> Likewise, in the same timeline, Kwon followed in Lee’s footsteps and released his first solo song, _Hurricane._ With an energetic beat and dark sound, many westerns fans became interested in the duo not too long after.
> 
> On June 30, 2018, after numerous of suspicions and questions, Lee released his second solo song, _What Kind of Future._ After listening to the heart wrenching lyrics and sorrowful tune, fans speculated Lee had a falling out with Kwon.
> 
> The very same day, Kwon’s second solo song, _Touch,_ was also released, leaving many speculations between fans when they heard the sultry music. 
> 
> A year later in May of 2019, it was revealed that the **Heavy Rain** duo are heavily involved in a romantic relationship. The reveal was showered full of love and encouragement from their fans, Howoodans, and their fan base grew stronger than ever.
> 
> Twelve years into their career on July 15, 2027, after being interviewed in the Love Talk Show, it was revealed that neither Kwon or Lee had any plans of going solo into their careers. They announced their engagement live on television and further announced they would be retiring to live normal lives.
> 
> While their last performance was one full of tears and precious memories, Howoodans are happy to see their favorite duo still together to this day.

Seungkwan stares at the screen in disbelief, mouth gaped open and fingers trembling where they brush the screen gently.

“H-How…” he whispers, more to himself than anyone else. “How did we not realize…?”

Jihoon shifts on his feet. “Well, to be fair, none of you asked,” he says. “You all just assumed I was a graduate student. I didn’t feel the need to tell anyone anyway. Soonyoung and I are living normal lives just like we wanted.”

Soonyoung chuckles. “I kind of miss performing on stage,” he admits, looking thoughtful. “Though we’re still happy doing what we do now because it still involves music. Now we get to see other students grow as musicians.”

“But...you’re idols,” a boy whispers weakly.

“ _Were_ idols,” Jihoon corrects, coming up to place a hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder and squeezing it fondly. “Now we’re instructors.”

Seungkwan watches as Seokmin suddenly crawls over and hands Soonyoung a napkin and a pen. Soonyoung looks at Jihoon with a raised eyebrow, then back at Seokmin.

“Autograph,” is all he utters, staring at the Heavy Rain duo like they hung all the stars in the sky. 

“Ah,” Soonyoung chuckles, signing the napkin quickly and handing it to Jihoon. “It really does feel like old times, doesn’t it?”

“You’re talking like we’re elders,” Jihoon says flatly, signing the napkin and handing it back to Seokmin. “We’re not even half of 70.”

“You make us sound older when you put it like that.”

Sighing, Jihoon shakes his head and lightly pushes Soonyoung forward. “You’re late.”

Soonyoung checks his watch and curses. “Oh, shit! Okay, I’m leaving you to deal with your students. Remember what I said, yeah? Come home early!” 

He manages to steal two kisses from Jihoon, effectively dodging the incoming swats with a chuckle before he bids everyone else goodbye and leaves the classroom in a flurry. Seungkwan can see that lovesick look on Jihoon’s face again as he watches Soonyoung leave, but it’s gone as quick as it comes when he realizes he still needs to host a tutoring session.

“Okay, okay, come in and take your seats, everyone,” he orders, cheeks flushing as he ushers everyone into the classroom. “We can’t have the whole school knowing Soonyoung and I were idols, can we?”

“Why not?” Seonji asks with a slight whine. “You guys should be recognized for that!”

Jihoon chuckles. “Trust me, Soonyoung and I are recognized enough already,” he says. “I don’t suppose you guys actually want to be tutored about dimension thirds now, do you?”

“Tell us more about your career,” a boy from the back says.

Jihoon chuckles again. “What is there to talk about?”

“Did you guys go to the Grammys?” Seokmin asks curiously.

“We did,” Jihoon confirms, leaning on his desk. “We won...how many?” He tilts his head and looks at the ceiling thoughtfully. “Ten Grammys, I think. I’m not too sure. I’ll have to go home and recount.”

Seungkwan shoves his head in his arms, mind reeling. He’s being taught by a _Grammy award winner._

“You keep your awards?” a girl asks.

“We have a trophy room,” Jihoon says casually, but humbly, and Seungkwan whines lowly in his throat. “Soonyoung accidentally broke one but he tried to super glue it back together.”

“Superglue?” a boy squeaks.

“Yeah, it was horrible,” Jihoon chuckles. “In the end, we just threw it away.”

“You threw it away?!” a girl shrieks.

“Yeah.” Jihoon nods. “It was ugly, and he hated how it looked next to our other awards, so now it’s sitting in the dumpster. It’s probably crushed or something, I don’t know.”

 _How can he say this so casually?_ Seungkwan mourns in his head. 

“Anyway, we got noticed by the First Lady,” Jihoon adds, and the class bursts into hysterics.

“Maybe I can go into computer science,” Seungkwan mutters to himself, rubbing his forehead and wondering if he’s somehow entered a different dimension. “I can do engineering. Or maybe I’ll be a vet...or an astronaut and fly to space...then I wouldn’t have to think about anything..”

Beside him, Seokmin raises an eyebrow. “Dude, who are you talking to?”

Seungkwan gives him a strained smile. “Absolutely no one.”

He needs to change his major, as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna make this ABO but decided against it because I haven't written a vanilla AU in a while. I was gonna have Jihoon and Soonyoung debut in Seventeen too but then I'd have to rearrange Seungkwan and Seokmin's perspective, huhuhu ;;
> 
> Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day, Carat Day, Junhui Solo Day! Make sure to stream later ^^
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
